Beam Me Up
by cora-stacy
Summary: A Post COE- Pre MD moment inspired by the song "Beam me up" by P!nk. Gwen is thinking about and missing her best friend Jack as he is off travelling the universe. One-shot, Please read and review.


A/N: Hi everyone! This peice is inspired by the song " Beam me up" By P!nk. the song can be found on her album "the truth about love" which is an amazing work over all that you should check out.

You can find the lyrics here: directlyrics Dot com Slash pink-beam-me-up-lyrics dot html. They also have a link to the official lyrics video if you want to hear the song.

Disclaimer: I do not own torchwood, any of the characters, or the song mentioned in this posting. I do this strictly for love.

* * *

She dreamt of him from time to time. However it wasn't the way most people would think she did. It was mainly just little snippets of what life would be like if he was still around. Tonight she dreamt that it was a cloudy, warm spring day. She and Rhys were working in the garden while Jack was sitting on one of the wrought iron chairs from their garden furniture playing with Anwen. The baby was grabbing his braces and snapping them against his chest. Each time she did so Jack pretended it really hurt causing the child to laugh loudly. Rhys started razzing him about getting beaten by a girl. Gwen caught his eye and they smiled at the peaceful life they had finally found.

She was roused from the vision by Anwen crying. She glanced over at Rhys, He was out cold. Gwen's feet hit the cold wood floor as she but on her housecoat and padded to the nursery. "Why the fuss little angel?" She picked the child up out of the crib and did the standard diaper check. There was nothing there and by the way the little one was leaning on her shoulder it became apparent this had been a cuddle cry. Gwen carried her over to the rocking chair by the window and sat down looking out over the water. Little fingers played with the chain around her neck. The necklace was three hearts inside of each other with a small diamond in the middle. "That" Gwen said prying the baby's hand off the jewelry " was a gift from your Uncle Jack and our friends. They bought that for me when your Dad and I got married." She had only worn it from time to time back then. But after Tosh, Owen and Ianto she wore it more. Once Jack left she never took it off. She looked out the window and up at the stars. Where was he this time? Was he ok? That was probably harder than not knowing where he was. If she at least knew he was safe that would help put her at ease.

A shooting star went by in the distance. She smiled. It seemed every time she started to worry too much something like that would happen. A shooting star, a breeze would blow by, a bird would circle the house. She liked to think it was a sign. A sign he would eventually be back. She would have her best friend again. "Hi Jack" she murmured to the sky.

There was one dream she had more than any other. She was in the house, late at night. Then in a flash of light she was somewhere far away, a dark mechanical place. She would look over and there he was. He would walk over smiling and give her a big hug. She never said anything to him. Usually by the time she thought of something to say she was awake and home again.

What Gwen didn't know is that those weren't dreams. Every so often, when he wasn't drinking his sorrows away, running from old enemies or making new ones, Jack just needed to see her. He needed to know she was ok. He knew it wasn't fair so he made it short. Thirty seconds maximum. The gold in her necklace was laced with a wire he had pulled from his vortex manipulator. He would lock onto its signature and she would appear. He would hug her, look into those big Gwen Cooper eyes and then send her home. Any longer and she would start asking questions. Questions he couldn't deal with just yet. She would want to know when he was coming back, if he felt better, why couldn't she help him. It would be too much.

A few nights later it was Gwen and Rhys' anniversary. After they put Anwen to bed they went out to the garden with a bottle of champagne. The bottle was being stubborn. Rhys argued with it loudly as he wiggled the cork. Gwen laughed at her husband's frustration with so much love and enthusiasm that she could barely breathe. Once the bottle finally gave in he poured two glasses and they toasted their love. They put the two chairs side by side and watched the stars together. There was another shooting star, but Gwen said nothing. Rhys felt her tense a bit. Even though he had never said such, he knew about her little superstition, and he knew she was missing her friend. There was only one thing he could do that would let her know it was ok.

"Hi Jack."


End file.
